Ice Princess
by Esmeraldaisya
Summary: langsung baca aja ya biar surprise :D


Title : Ice Princess

Genre : Hurt, Romance

Rated : T+

Main Pairing:  
Cho Kyuhyun-Lee Sungmin

Other cast:  
Lee Donghae Lee Hyukjae Kim Jungmo And other~

Type: Drabble

•

•

•  
•

"Eommaaa... aku ingin ais klim..." rengek seorang anak laki laki bermata teduh itu, sebut saja namanya Donghae. "Ya sudah, Kau tunggu disini yaa. Eomma akan belikan untukmu" balas ibu muda itu. Dan disambut dengan senyum menggemaskan anaknya.

~Disisi lain sepasang ibu dan anak baru saja keluar dari mini market setelah membeli sesuatu "eomma, nanti kita makan ais klim nya cama cama yaa" ucap anak itu sangat manis. "Tentu saja minnie sayang... ayo kita pulang, appa pasti sudah menunggu di mobil." Ajak wanita cantik bernama leeteuk itu pada anaknya yg dipanggil minnie, yg mempunyai nama asli Lee Sungmin itu. "Uhm. Ayo. Oh eomma... itu bola (bora) ahjumma" ucap sungmin menghentikan langkahnya setelah melihat seseorang yg tidak asing baginya. Terlihat bora sedang berusaha menyebrang jalan. Dia kesulitan menyebrang jalan karna mini market itu berada di pinggir jalanan bebas, tidak lampu merah atau zebra cross disana. Leeteuk dan bora bertemu pandang dan saling bertukar senyum juga melambaikan tangan. Tapi senyum leeteuk hilang saat melihat ada mobil comtainer besar yg melaju dengan cepat ke, arah bora. Bora yg tidak menyadari tetap melanjutkan jalannya "BORA AWAS!" leeteuk pun langsung berlari ke arah bora berniat menarik bora, dia berhasil menarik bora dan mendorongnya ke tepi jalan tapi sayang , dia terjatuh saat hendak berbalik dan saat ia berhasil berdiri "BRAAK!" Mobil itu menghantam tubuh leeteuk sampai tubuhnya terpental jauh. "LEETEUK!" Teriak bora kaget histeris berbeda dengan sungmin yg mencicit lemah saking shock melihat kejadian tragis yg melibatkan org yg paling dia sayangi itu "eomma..."

Flash back off~

'BRUMBRUM' suara motor menggema membuat orang orang disekitarnya tertarik untuk melihat ke sumber suara itu. Tapi kejadian ini bukanlah hal yg aneh lagi, kejadian seperti ini terjadi setiap hari dimana idola para wanita Lee Donghae selalu terlihat bersama idola para lelaki Lee Sungmin. Mereka terkenal sebagai pasangan kakak adik yg sangat serasi walaupu dengan kepribadian yg sangat bertolak belakang. Donghae, dia adalah sosok yg ceria, baik hati, ramah dan selalu tersenyum pada orang lain. Sementara Sungmin. Orang orang melihatnya seperti Es, Dingin, acuh, tidak pernah tersenyum pada orang lain, tidak pernah bergaul dengan orang lain, tidak pernah berterima kasih ataupu meminta maaf. walau sebenarnya dia memiliki hati yg lembut selembut sutera. Seringkali donghae meminta maaf pada org2 yg kecewa dengan perilaku dingin sungmin yg sekarang menjadi noona tiri nya itu. Sungmin dan Donghae sudah bersahabat sejak kecil dan mereka Dua pasang anak yg Sangat ceria pada awalnya, sebelum kejadian tragis yg menimpa leeteuk, eommanya itu menjadi bagian dari kenangan hidupnya.

Donghae dan Sungmin sama sama mengambil fakultas Bisnis untuk melanjutkan perusahaan ayahnya yg namanya sudah sangat besar, walaupun dulu sungmin pernah bercita cita menjadi seorang polisi atau dokter karna kasus kecelakaan ibunya itu. Karna masuk fakultas yg sama, dan mengambil jam yg sama, sungmin dan donghae selalu sekelas setiap pertemuannya.

Walau sungmin sangat dingin pada semua orang termasuk pada donghae kakak tiri sekaligus temannya sejak kecil, tapi Donghae sangat menyayangi sungmin seperti adiknya sediri. Apalagi ibu sungmin meninggal karena menyelamatkan nyawa ibunya. Terkadang Donghae selalu merasa dia lah yg bersalah atas apa yg terjadi pada sungmin sekarang, tapi setelah menyadari bahwa perasaan bersalah itu tidak ada gunanya, dia bertekad untuk membuat sungmin selalu tersenyum, walau kenyataannya setelah kurang lebih 10 tahun hidup dalam 1 atap, keinginan donghae utk membuat sungmin tersenyum itu selalu gagal. Tapi Donghae tidak pernah menyerah, terbukti dengan dia yg selalu menemani sungmin dimanapu dan kapanpun, selalu melindungi sungmin, dan selalu menjaga sungmin, walau sungmin tak pernah mengucapkan terimakasih. Jalankan terimakasih, selama 10 tahun mereka bersama, hanya 2 kata yg pernah sungmin ucapkan pada donghae yaitu 'aku membencimu'. Dua kata itu bagaikan telak yg sangat menusuk batin donghae, yg berperan sebagai teman baiknya sejak kecil.

Kelas pertama sudah selesai dan sungmin segera keluar tanpa menunggu donghae yg masih membereskan buku2nya. Sungmin selalu ingi menghindari donghae karna dia merasa bersalah pada donghae. Selama ini donghae sudah begitu baik padanya, tapi sungmin tidak pernah sekalipun bersikap baik padanya selama mereka bersama. Rasa bersalah itu membuat sungmin tidak bisa marah atau pun membentak donghae yg selalu mengikutinya kemana2, tapi dia juga terlalu takut untuk meminta maaf. Takut jika semua ini hanya pura2 dan jika dia meminta maaf pada akhirnya dia akan ditertawakan dan dihina. Jadi yg bisa dia lakukan hanya diam. Bahkan dalam sehari dia hanya mengucapkan tidak lebih dari 20 kata.

"Min, gidaryeo!" Sahut donghae mengejar sungmin sambil membetulkan tasnya. Tapi sungmin terus saja berjalan seolah tak ada siapapun yg memanggilnya. Bukan dia tidak mendengar, dia mendengarnya tapi memang seperti itulah dia. Saat di tikungan menuju parkiran tiba tiba 'BRAKK!' dia bertabrakan dengan seseorang mengakibatkan buku2 yg dibawanya jatuh berceceran di lantai. "Oh, mianhamnida" tanpa menjawab permintaan maaf itu Sungmin memunguti buku2nya dengan dibantu orang itu. Donghae yg melihatnya segera lari menghampiri sungmin dan ikut membantu sungmin memungut buku2nya. "Min gwaenchana?" Tanya Donghae pada sungmin dengan nada khawatir. Tapi sungmin hanya meliriknya sebentar lalu melanjutkan jalannya, "lain kali kalau jalan jangan hanya gunakan kakimu, tapi gunakan juga matamu!" Omel donghae pada lelaki itu. Lelaki itu hanya melongo melihat tingkah mereka berdua yg langsung menempel di pikirannya, adalah bahwa mereka adalah sepasang kekasih yg sedang bertengkar. setelah mereka benar benar2 hilang dari pandangannya lelaki itu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya "KYUHYUUUN!" Suara wanita itu berhasil mengundang perhatian orang orang disekitar dan tentu saja pemilik nama itu berbalik merutuki kelakuan wanita itu "YA! Hyukjae! Kau tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu!" Omel laki2 yg bernama kyuhyun pada wanita yg dipanggil hyukjae itu "kau! Darimana saja kau?! Aku mencarimu kemana mana babo! Euh" Ujar wanita itu sambil tak segan menjitak kepala kyuhyun "Ah! Sakit babo! Aku baru dari toilet tadi!" Balas kyuhyun tak kalah garang "haaah arra arra. Sekarang kita pergi mencari kelas kita, kajja!" Ajak hyukjae sambil menarik tangan kyuhyun, kyuhyun hanya mengikutinya dengan malas.

Donghae dan sungmin sudah tiba di parkiran dan Donghae langsung menaiki motornya. "Min, ayo naik" setelah donghae siap sungmin naik ke motornya. Setiap hari mereka memang biasa, setelah kampus selesai mereka makan siang di rumah karna sejak appanya menikah dengan bora, eomma donghae, sungmin tidak pernah lagi ikut makan siang di rumah. Jadi setiap mereka keluar, donghae selalu membawa sungmin makan bersamanya yg sampai sekarang menjadi kebiasaan bagi mereka.

Kyuhyun dan hyukjae sekarang sedang berada di kantin menikmati makan siang mereka. "Hey, tadi aku bertemu wanita cantik, aku tidak sengaja menabraknya saat sedang berjalan" ujar kyuhyun sambil menyeruput jus avocado nya "jinja?" Tanya hyukjae sambil memakan spagethinya "tentu saja. Dan aku rasa dia wanita tercantik yg pernah aku temui. Tapi..." kyuhyun tidak melanjutkan bicaranya, tapi maksud dia hanya memberikan jeda yg agak lama, hyukjae yg penasaran langsung bertanya "tapi apa kalau bicara jangan setengah setengah" ucap hyukjae sambil menyodor2kan garpu spagethi yg sedang ia pakai ke depan kyuhyun, kyuhyun meliriknya malas "tapi, sepertinya wanita itu sudah memiliki kekasih." Ucap kyuhyun dengan nada lesu "uh? Haah kyuhyun, kalau dia wanita paling cantik yg pernah kau temui, hal yg sangat sangat wajar jika dia memiliki kekasih, dan justru tidak wajar kalau dia tidak memiliki kekasih. Haah, bagaimana kekasihnya? Oh, kalau wanita itu memang cantik seperti yg kau bilang, pasti kekasihnya sangat tampan huaaa, andai aku juga seperti wanita itu" ujar hyukjae dengan ekspresi khayalannya, melipat telapak tangannya dan meletakannya di pipi dan menatap ke atas "hey, kalau kau menatap keatas, disana tidak akan ada pria tampan! Disana hanya ada cicak!" Cibir kyuhyun sambil melempar snack yg ia makan ke kepala hyukjae "aah! Apa yg kau lakukan?!" Hyukjae kembali ke posisi semula "jangan menghayal terus, kau dan dia sangat jauh berbeda. Ayo pergi" ucap kyuhyun sambil beranjak dari kursinya meninggalkan hyukjae "anak itu! Beruntung kau sepupuku! Kalau tidak, sudah aku tendang kau!" Gerutu hyukjae sambil beranjak mengikuti kyuhyun.

"Kau mau makan apa min?" Tanya donghae sambil memilih makanan di buku menu, lalu sungmin menunjuk makanan yg ia pilih dan menunjukannya pada waitress. "Kau sudah memilih min? Aku mau yg ini" ucap kyuhyun kepada waitressnya dan waitress itu segera pergi ke pantry menyiapkan makanannya, tidak ada pembicaraan sama sekali. Sungmin hanya duduk diam sambil melihat kevarah jendela "min" ucap donghae membuka pembicaraan, tapi sungmin tidak menoleh sama sekali. "Sungmin" donghae memanggilnya untuk kedua kalinya dan kali ini berhasil, sungmin menoleh memberikan tatapan yg mengatakan 'apa' kepada donghae "aku sungguh bingung harus bagaimana lagi. 1000 ucapan,terimakasih tidak cukup untuk membuat kau tersenyum padaku, 1000 kata maafpun tak mampu membuat kau memaafkan aku dan eomma. Min, kau tahu? Aku dan eomma sangat sangat menyayangimu. Aku mohon jangan seperti ini lagi. Aku ingin melihat,sungmin temanku 11 tahun lalu, aku ingin melihat senyummu, aku ingin mendengar tawamu. Katakan hal apapun yg bisa membuatmu tersenyum kembali, yg bisa membuatmu menerima aku sebagai kakak mu dan eomma sebagai eommamu juga. Apapun akan aku lakukan" ucap donghae panjang lebar tapi sungmin tetap diam sampai akhirnya makanan itu datang. Tidak ada pembicaraan lagi, mereka hanya menikmati makanan itu.

Setelah sekitar 30 menit mereka menghabiskan waktu untuk makan, mereka bergegas pulang. Mereka sudah keluar dari restoran itu. "Ayo naik min" titah donghae pada sungmin, tapi sungmin masih setia di tempatnya membuat donghae heran lalu turun dari motornya. "Wae geuraeyo?" Tanya donghae pada sungmin sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu sungmin, sungmin menurunkan tangan donghae dari pundaknya "donghae" ucap sungmin mencicit, donghae yg kaget mendengar sungmin menyebut namanya tercekat "min, aku tahu aku..." 'grep' sungmin memeluk donghae secara tiba2. donghae lebih shock lagi mendapati kenyataan sungmin yg memeluknya "min" ucap donghae gugup sambil membalas pelukan sungmin "maaf" ucapan sungmin yg ke tiga kalinya pada donghae setelah 10 tahun mereka bersama "arra arra, gwaenchanha. Aku mengerti" ucap donghae sambil mengusap punggung sungmin dalam pelukannya. Tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang tengah memperhatikannya. "Hey kyu! Kau sedang apa disana? Ayo masuk! Aku lapar!" Rupanya kyuhyun melihat kejadian itu sedari tadi dan dia seperti sangat lemas melihat adegan 'itu entah kenapa. Lalu dia pergi mengikuti hyukjae ke dalam. Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya "sudahlah, ayo kita pulang" ajak donghae pada sungmin dan sungmin mengangguk iya.

Sesampainya mereka dirumah, tentu sudah menjadi kebiasaan hanya bora, eomma donghae lah yg selalu menyambut mereka karna yunjae, ayah sungmin selalu pulang petang. "Eoh, kalian sudah pulang? Bagaimana kuliah kalian tadi?" Tanya bora dengan hangat pada sungmin dan donghae. Walaupun bora hanya ibu tiri donghae, tapi bora sangat menyayangi sungmin seperti ia menyayangi donghae anaknya. "Seperti biasa eomma, baik dan lancar." Ucap donghae pada bora, "bagaimana denganmu minnie?" Bora tidak pernah bosan menanyai sungmin seperti yg ia lakukan pada donghae setiap hari walau hanya mendapat keacuhan dari sungmin tapi ia selalu berusaha berlaku layaknya ibu yg baik bagi sungmin, ia sangat berharap sungmin menjawab seperti donghae kali ini "baik" ucap sungmin tersenyum, kemudian berlalu menuju kamarnya seperti biasanya. Demi apapun juga perasaan bora sangat senang, sungmin bicara untuk yg pertama kalinya padanya. Setelah sekian lama dia berhadapan dengan sungmin yg seperti orang bisu, bora membungkam mulutnya tak percaya dan hampir menangis senang karna sungmin sudah mau bicara padanya walau hanya satu kata "apa aku bermimpi?" Ucap bora hampir menangis, dan donghae pun bergerak memeluk bora "anni eomma. Ini bukan mimpi." Ucap donghae meyakinkan, dan mereka akhirnya masuk ke rumah.

"Kau kenapa? Sepertinya sangat lelah sekali, pedahal kau tidak melakukan apapun seharian ini" tanya hyukjae pada kyuhyun sembari memainkan i phone nya. Tapi kyuhyun hanya diam tidak bicara apapun sampai makanan datang dan sampai mereka selesai makan. Setelah itu mereka pulang ke rumah masing masing.

Pagi ini suasana rumah mewah itu terasa berbeda. Karna apa? Karna sungmin memperlihatkan senyum manisnya sekarang, walaupun dia memang belum bicara banyak. Tapi hanya dengan senyumannya saja, mampu membuat rumah mewah yg telah mati selama belasan tahun itu kembali hidup. Mereka melaksanakan sarapan pagi bersama untuk yg pertama kalinya kali ini. Karna biasanya, sungmin hanya mengambil makanannya dan memakannya dikamar sendirian. Semua terasa lebih baik. Bahkan semuanya tak henti2nya melukis senyuman. "Min, apa kau sudah selesai?" Tanya donghae setelah menghabiskan makanannya, sungmin hanya mengangguk sebagai respon. Setelah mereka menyelesaikan sarapan paginya, mereka langsung bergegas berangkat ke kampus bersama.

Kyunghee University

Sungmin dan donghae sudah duduk manis di kursinya masing masing, donghae duduk tepat di sebelah sungmin. Mereka bercanda sedikit, sebenarnya bukan mereka yg bercanda. Donghae mengatakan beberapa hal lucu yg bisa membuat mereka tertawa, tapi sungmin hanya tersenyum menanggapinya walaupun donghae bisa sampai tertawa terbahak bahak. Di tengah keceriaan itu kyuhyun masuk menginterupsi kegiatan masing2 siswa "permisi, apa kursi ini kosong?" Tanya kyuhyun pada org di sekitar kursi yg kosong "kau mahasiswa baru ya?" Tanya org itu kyuhyun tersenyum dan menjawab "nde" "beruntung sekali kau baru masuk sudah mendapat tempat duduk di depan, pemilik kursi ini baru pindah kemarin" jelas orang itu "jadi apa aku boleh duduk di sini?" Tanya kyuhyun memastikan "tentu saja" jawab org itu singkat dan kembali melanjutkan membaca bukunya. Terdengar org di sekitar kyuhyun mengatakan "Kau tahu kenapa saat itu kang ho dong tidak pernah melepaskan kacamata hitamnya barang sebentarpun?" Org yg dia ajak bicara hanya mengindikan bahunya pertanda tidak tahu "itu karna suk chun selalu berada di dekatnya dan kepalanya seperti lampu membuatnya silau hahahahaha" tawa donghae memenuhi ruangan itu, mengundang perhatian kyuhyun untuk menengok ke sebelahnya, dan saat org disebelahnya berbalik. Betapa kagetnya dia, ternyata dia satu kelas dengan org yg berhasil mencuri hatinya saat pertama kali bertemu, sungmin lah orangnya.. Kyuhyun tersenyum pada sungmin. Tapi sungmin tidak membalas senyumannya, dia malah berbalik mengarah ke depan. Setelah itu, beberapa menit kemudian dosen datang dan kelas dimulai. Saat yg lain sedang tenang memperhatikan dosen di depan, Kyuhyun malah sibuk mengobrak abrik tasnya mencari sesuatu. Sungmin menolah sebentar ke arah kyuhyun merasa terganggu dengan suara berisik yg dibuat kyuhyun dan kyuhyun tersenyum malu, sungmin kembali fokus pada penjelasan dosen di depan dan suara kyuhyun mengganggu konsentrasinya lagi "nona" sungmin pun menengok ke arahnya dengan tatapan yg dingin "apa kau punya balpen yg tidak terpakai? Balpen ku hilang" sungmin tidak menjawab dia memperhatikan kyuhyun agak lama dan mengambil balpennya lalu memberikannya pada kyuhyun, dan kembali fokus ke depan kyuhyun tersenyum dan berterima kasih tapi sungmin sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya. Tidak ada lagi pembicaraan diantara mereka sampai kelas berakhir "nona ini aku kembalikan balpenmu. Jeongmal gomapda" sungmin mengambil pulpennya dan meninggalkan kyuhyun bersama donghae tanpa mau tersenyum atau membalas ucapan terimakasih kyuhyun. "Dia kenapa?" Tanya kyuhyun bermonolog, temannya menepuk pundak kyuhyun "kau bicara dengannya?" Tanya orang itu pada kyuhyun "hum, iya" kyuhyun hanya menjawab seadanya "huuft kau menyukainya ya? Haah, kami semua para laki2 disini juga menyukainya tapi tidak ada yg bisa kami lakukan. Jadi lebih baik kau lupakan perasaanmu padanya" titah temannya itu kyuhyun menyernyit bingung "karna dia sudah memiliki kekasih ya?" Jawab kyuhyun lemas "mwo?! Bagaimana mungkin dia memiliki kekasih sedangkan dia tidak pernah berbicara sedikitpun. Bagaimana dia berkomunikasi dengan kekasihnya hahahaha" cibir orang sembari mendudukan dirinya di meja "mworago?" Tanya kyuhyun pada orang itu "selama 2 tahun aku satu kelas dengannya di kelas bisnis, aku sama sekali belum pernah mendengar suaranya barang satu kata pun" ujar laki laki itu. Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya "apa dia bisu?" Laki laki itu mengindikan bahunya dan turun dari meja yg ia duduki itu "entahlah. Bahkan dia tidak pernah tersenyum pada orang orang. Orang orang sering menjulukinya Ice Princess. Dia tidak pernah bergaul dengan mahasiswa lain. Setelah selesai kelas, dia pasti langsung pulang. Aku juga tak mengerti. Yasudah ya, aku duluan" jelas orang itu kemudian pamit meninggalkan kyuhyun. Kyuhyun seperti sangat heran dan penasaran "ada apa sebenarnya dengan dia?"

Sungmin sedang berjalan dengan donghae di koridor berniat menuju ruang musik, karna sungmin yg penyendiri suka bermain dengan musik untuk mengisi ruang hatinya hatinya yg kosong dan untuk menjaga agar hatinya tetap hidup. Dan donghae selalu menemaninya. Di tengah perjalanan, seseorang menyahut mereka "Sungmin!" Seru seseorang itu dan menghentikan langkah donghae dan sungmin. Orang itu berjalan menghampiri mereka. "Jungmo-ya" sapa donghae pada org itu yg dia panggil jungmo yg punya nama lengkap Kim Jungmo itu. Dia salah satu siswa musik universitas itu. Orang yg pertama kali melihat sungmin bermain musik dan satu satunya orang lain yg dekat dengan dia. Dan sungmin hanya akan tersenyum pada jungmo, karna jungmo lah yg selalu menemani nya jika donghae tidak mengetahui dia sedang bermain musik di ruang musik. Jungmo juga selalu mengatakan kata kata manis yg mampu membuat sungmin tersenyum. "Kalian mau kemana?" Tanya jungmo pada donghae "seperti biasa, ke ruang musik. Kau mau ikut?" Tanya donghae pada jungmo, mereka memang sudah akrab karna sering bersama "tentu saja. Ayo" mereka melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ke ruang musik.

Setelah sekitar dua jam mereka menghabiskan waktu bermain musik. Mereka bergegas pulang. Saat di koridor depan, mereka berpapasan dengan kyuhyun, donghae dan sungmin pamit pulang pada jungmo.,sungmin juga tersenyum pada jungmo, lalu mereka berlalu keluar. Kyuhyun hanya memperhatikan mereka tanpa mau hanya sekedar menyapa mereka. Jungmo yg melihat kyuhyun terus memperhatikan mereka akhirnya menghampiri kyuhyun dan menegurnya "Hey!" Sapa jungmo mengagetkan kyuhyun "kau murid baru ya?" Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menjawab "nde, chonun cho kyuhyun imnida" kyuhyun memperkenalkan dirinya pada jungmo. Sambil menjulurkan tangannya berniat berjabat tangan dan jungmo pun menerimanya "jungmo, kim jungmo, kau mengambil fakultas apa?" Tanya jungmo sambil memasukan tangannya ke saku jeansnya "aku 'fakultas bisnis" jungmo mengeluarkan tangannya dan melipat tangannya di dada "oh apa kau satu kelas dengan sungmin?" kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya "uh? Sungmin? Nuguya?" Jungmo kaget mendengar pertanyaan kyuhyun itu "ah? Bukankah tadi kau memperhatikan sungmin? Orang yg baru saja keluar itu" tanya jungmo menekankan "oh, jadi namanya sungmin? Gadis bisu itu namanya sungmin? Aku baru tahu. Iya aku sekelas dengannya." tutur kyuhyun disambut dengan reaksi Jungmo yg tidak suka saat kyuhyun menyebut sungmin 'bisu' "dia tidak bisu!" Kyuhyun merasa takut melihat ekspresi jungmo yg sepertinya akan marah itu, jadi dia langsung meminta maaf dan mengatakan "aku hanya bercanda" sambil menepuk nepuk pundak jungmo. "Memangnya kenapa kalau aku sekelas dengan sungmin? Kau menyukainya? Kau pasti takut sainganmu bertambah setelah lelaki itu kan?" Ucap kyuhyun sambil melipat tangannya di dada, jungmo tersenyum kecut nan sinis "heh, percaya diri sekali kau. Aku sama sekali tidak merasa tersaingi oleh siapapun untuk memenangkan hati sungmin, walau aku harus bersaing dengan 1000 org, tentu aku yg akan menang. Hanya aku org yg dekat dengannya, walau dia selalu bersama sama dengan oppanya, tapi dia tidak pernah memberikan senyumnya pada oppanya. dia hanya akan tersenyum padaku, dia hanya mau mengucapkan terimakasih padaku, bahkan dia tidak pernah berbicara dengan oppanya. dia hanya mau berbicara padaku. Itu sudah jelas, aku yg akan menang!" Ucap jungmo mencibir lalu menata tatanan rambutnya bergaya menyombongkan diri "apa? Hanya kepadamu? Lalu kekasihnya?" Ucap kyuhyun sambil menunjuk ke arah pintu keluar "hah? Kekasih? Sungmin sama sekali tidak mempunyai kekasih, laki laki disini bahkan segan padanya. Laki laki yg dekat dengan dia hanya aku dan oppanya yg tadi pergi keluar bersamanya" 


End file.
